


Personal android

by catlovebb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neglect, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlovebb/pseuds/catlovebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is frightened of everything and everyone so he doesn't have many friends. His parent's get him Liam the humanoid robot to keep him company but what happens when they enjoy Liam more than him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal android

Zayn knew he was different and weird. His irrational fears made him a complete outcast at school and his parents would never admit it but they were embarrased of him. He could never go out with them in public because he would freak out and need to be taken home.Somtimes he would get so terrified he would need to be hospitalized for weeks on end and his therapy sessions would get multiplied. His last hospitalization was a year ago after he'd been pantsed at school by the school bully and he'd suffered a seizure as a result. Today was his last day of therapy for two months since the incident. 

"Zayn how are you feeling today?" asked Charlotte his therapist. She's known him ever since his first episode and was the mother he's always wanted.

"I'm feeling fine" he answered truthfully. In the last few weeks he'd finally caught up on school and was getting along fine.

"That's good sweetie. So I won't be seeing you for a while but I want you to remember that my door is always open and I'm always available if you need to speak"

Zayn smiled warmly at the older women and asked a question that had been bothering him for years. "will I ever be normal Dr. Echolls?"

"Zayn honey you will always be different but I think in time and with the right people guiding you, you'll learn to deal with your affliction and live a normal-ish life"

"Thanks Dr.E" he said waving at the smiling women and heading towards the door.

His parents were seated next to the door and immidiately  got up upon hearing Zayn exit the office. They never not once asked to speak with Dr. Echolls to find out how Zayn was progressing. They arrived home an hour later to have dinner. Zayn was feeling good today so he ate all of his food which he rarely did. He excused himself and went to his room. He entered the room to find a tall muscular guy doing push ups in his room. 

"Wh- who are you?" Zayn asked nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I'm Liam" said the strange man with the nicest brown eyes Zayn had ever seen.

"Oh um okay Liam why are you here?" Zayn asked.

"I think your parents can explain better" Liam answered gesturing with his arm for Zayn to follow him downstairs.

They arrived downstairs to where Zayn's mother was cutting up fruit and his father was reading a book. The two looked up and smiled at the sight of Liam which they never did when they saw Zayn.

"Zayn honey don't you like your surprise?" his mother asked.

"He's going to keep you company from now on. He's a humanoid android made just for you do you like him?" his father asked.

Zayn looked Liam up and felt his stomach churn "Yes mother yes father thank you" he said before excusing himslef to the restroom where he emptied out the contents he'd just ate.

Rinsing his mouth he headed over to his room and changed into his sleeping outfit. He sat on his bed and took out his sketch book. He'd made it halfway through a sketch of one of his posters when Liam walked into the room. 

"Your mom cooks very well" Liam said.

"You actually eat?" Zayn asked interested.

"Yeah I'm a robot but just my brain I function for whatever my brain has been programmed to do" Liam answered.

"Oh that's kinda cool" Zayn said "do you age?"

"Yeah unfortunately." Liam answered.

Zayn laughed his first real laugh in a long time.

"So school starts tomorrow are you excited?" Liam asked.

"Yeah I'm excited that it's my last year and I never have to see those jerks again" Zayn said more harshly than intended.

"People can be brutal but hey I'm going to be going to school with you I'll have your back" Liam said.

"I don't need your help" Zayn said glaring at Liam.

"Well if you need it I'll be around" Liam said.

With that the android walked away into what Zayn could only asume was his bedroom. Zayn sat in his bed for a while before finally closing his sketch book which had somehow become full of images of a certain android.

Two months passed and just as predicted Liam fit right in at Zayns school. Everyone loved Liam. He had joined the cross country team and the wrestling team and quickly out shined all the other members. The girls all threw each other at him to the point where it got ridiculous. Seriously some cops had to be involved. Zayn hated to admit it but he honestly thought Liam deserved all of it the praise, the girls, the friends. Liam was perfect in every meaning of the world. He was sweet and always ready to help, he was athletic and Zayn would be lying if he said he wasn't the best friend Zayn had ever had. Zayn was just packing up his things to head to his locker and meet Liam so that they could go home when his teacher asked him to stay behind.

"What's happening?" asked Zayn.

"Well you remember that painting you did for the school last month that Mr. Lee didn't like. Well I sent images of it to some local galleries and one of them called back asking if they could exhibit it in their opening?"The sweet English teacher said.

"Wow that's incredible tell them yes" Zayn answered gleefully.

"Alright I'll let you know when the opening is" the man said.

Zayn exited the classroom only to run into a familiar muscular chest.

"Liam guess what?" Zayn said grasping Liam's arms in excitement.

"What?" Liam asked smiling because he loved seeing Zayn happy.

"My painting is going to be in an art gallery" Zayn answered.

"That's great Z" Liam said hugging Zayn.

The stayed that hugging until the art teacher came out shocking them both.

"The opening is next Friday invite your folks they'll love it" the man said.

An hour later Zayn was trying to find a way to tell his parents about the opening when he finally just blurted it out.

"My painting will be in a gallery that is being opened next Friday if you want to come you're invited"

"Oh honey we'd love to come" his mother responded followed by agreement from his father.

Zayn spent about three days of pure happiness when of course everything went to hell. Him and Zayn were enjoying their lunch at their usual spot under a large willow tree. The incident happened so fast Zayn didn't even notice until he was already up and running home. He'd been enjoying his lunch when the school bully came over to him and Liam.

"Hey loser" the bully Rick said.

Zayn hid behind Liam just a bit hoping Rick would leave.

"What's wrong Zayn don't you remember all the fun we used to have?" Rick continued.  
  


Zayn cringed remembering all the times Rick had forced himself onto him. Liam notice Zayn's reaction and pulled him close.

"Why don't you just leave now" Liam said more than asked to Rick.

"Because I want to have Zayn all to myself" Rick said before grabbing Zayn pantsing Zayn again.

"Oh come on Zayn no one else will want you just give in" He continued.

Liam punched Rick and helped Zayn who was currently frozen put his pants up.

From the floor Rick smirked " See even Liam your little pupy doens't want you"

That broke Zayn to the core and he escaped Liam's embrace and ran all the way home. Making sure to lock the bathroom door he retrived his old razor which he hadn't used in years and sliced and sliced and sliced all over his arms until all he could see through the mess of tears was blood. He sowly began to lose consciousness when he heard banging on the door.

"Zayn! open up please! Z!." Liam yelled until ultimately he broke the door down.

When he looked around he regreted ever opening the door. Zayn his reason to live was currently bleeding out on the floor. Wiping at the tears forming on his eyes Liam ran to dial an ambulance and returned to Zayn's side.

"Zayn please wake up" he said lightly slapping Zayn with his now bloody hand. 

He checked for a pulse and kissed Zayn's lips that were getting paler by the second. Finally the sounds of the ambulance came into distance and soon Zayn was waking up on a hospital bed. Zayn's eyes landed on Liam's sleeping form he smiled and noticed that his parents were outside. They looked mad and it just made him want to hide. They walked in a minute later and Dr. Echolls was right behind them. Dr. E ran to hug Zayn while his parents choose to stnd near Liam. 

"Zayn sweetie don't you ever do that again" said the sweet therapist.

"I won't honest I just got overwhelmed" he answered staring at his hands.

"Just talk to me the next time" said Liam whose hand was currently holding his.

"I will" Zayn promise

A week later Zayn and Liam were sitting on Zayn's bed talking about how nice it was that they were friends

"Hey Li" Zayn started "do you love me?"

"Of course " Liam answered without hesitation.

"Is that why you kissed me?" Zayn asked feeling bold.

Liam stayed quite for a while and then said "I don't want to make you uncomfortable if you don't feel the same way but I really like you Z"

Zayn grabbed Liam's hand and spoke "Li a lot of things scare me but you don't and trust me this is far from uncomfortable for me"

Liam smiled and captured Zayn's Lips in a chaste kiss.

A day before the opening of the gallery Zayn's father asked about Liam's next match.

"It's tomorrow but I won't be going" Liam answered.

"The hell you're not" the older man yelled "you're going and that's final"  

"we'll be there cheering you on it'll be perfect" Zayn's mother added.

yeah perfect Liam thought.

Zayn's parents notified him about the family attending Liam's match the next day. Zayn tried to remind them about the gallery but sighed and said he'd rather not go pretending to be ill.

Zayn got ready and headed over to the gallery. Dr. Echolls was there smiling like a proud parent.Zayn sat thinking about how his parents must be cheering on Liam who had also forgotten zayn's gallery debut. He was sighing when he suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"I hope I'm not too late" Liam said out of breathe.

"How'd you get here" Zayn asked.

"I ran from the match once your parents had seen me and came her." Liam answered taking hold of Zayn's waist. 

Zayn smiled content that the only two people who truly cared for him were there.

"Zayn?" Dr. Echolls asked "how would you and Liam like o come live with me once school is over?"

"We'd love that" Zayn answered staring adoringly at his on personal android who was all he needed to become normal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoyed this and I'd love some feedback


End file.
